Kuki
Kukishima or Kuki for short, is a male Talyxian Stalker living in the city of Gold Ring during the modern era. He has previously inhabited the outskirts of the city, often following merchant caravans into the city itself until becoming another inhabitant of the large metropolis, mostly due to becoming lost in it's sprawling streets for a couple of months. Profile Physical Appearance His name pretty much describes his physical appearance. His fur is unusually long and straight, as if brushed. It is due to the fact that each strand is a bit thicker than normal fur would be, somewhat preventing it from tangling. It is mostly a very light gray, with darker gray stripes, a pattern that repeats along his backside with tougher, keratin-like protrusions that grows from his spine. His legs and shoulder-plates exhibit the same pattern. His tail is also covered in the long, thick fur and doesn't have a hard plate on it's tip like some other Stalkers do. His eyes are glowing red, ears are rigid with holes in their center, their bases are somewhat articulated, being able to rotate, fold back against his skull or perk up. His face is mostly white and made of a rigid material, his chin and neck being darker gray and similarly rigid. His forepaws and hindpaws are both covered in the same material, both having an opening midway, making them seem "hollow" in appearance. His claws are retractible, unusually sharp and sturdy, as he sometimes relies on them to climb vertical walls. His head reaches about as tall as a southern sergal, at 1,40m from the ground to the top of his head. His body is 2 meters long with a tail as long as his body. His body is light for a Stalker of his size, and very agile. His habits of using higher structures as shortcuts to move around the city resulting in unnaturally keen reflexes and balance, as well as a level of agility that would be unexpected from such a large being. Personality Kuki is somewhat quiet and deeply curious. His speech is short and courteous, if a bit direct. He also tends to use honorifics of one sort or another similar to how merchants tended to address their potential clients, quickly catching this quirk. He also tends to be direct to the point of being blunt, mostly because of how the clients sometimes spoke to the merchants he followed. This sometimes causes discomfort or leads to embarrassing situations when interacting with the city's inhabitants. Another quirk of his is to simply stand quietly while watching people, sometimes doing so to people he is directly interacting with. This is mostly due to his youth and intensely curious nature, and it can be disconcerting, or perhaps creepy when he is simply trying to keep himself hidden while doing so. He has a habit of finding a high place to perch and watch people from, often using roofs and high places as routes to navigate the city. He is adept to watch and analyze, sometimes spending days watching and learning about a subject, person or activity. Due to this, he is alarmingly quick to pick up details and specifics that Eltus people would usually fail to perceive or be so used to perform that they never actually gave it mind. Also due to this behavior, he is unusually dextrous for a Stalker, being able to perform activities that people would consider unfeasible for a creature such as himself. During the first months he spent in the city itself, he was lost due to the sprawling and confusing layout of the city. In order to survive, he quickly learned to keep himself hidden and snatch food from stands, restaurants and even homes now and then. He always tried to keep it to the minimum necessary so he wouldn't attract attention or the occasional ire of the food's owner, quickly learning he didn't need much to survive despite his impressive appetite. He also learned early on to never stick to the same place for too long and risk becoming a nuisance and being chased out of the area. His wandering nature led him to explore quite a lot of the city itself, his curious and analytical nature leading him to develop a detailed and surprisingly precise mental map of the city, from the richer areas to the outskirts and farther neighborhoods.. He got his share of trouble during the first years he spent in the city, quickly learning what is acceptable behavior and what is not from the inhabitants themselves. Occupation After a couple of years wandering through the city and learning about it's inhabitants, Kuki decided to settle near a fairly crowded commercial area of the city, spending most of his time watching the inhabitants. He would sometimes try to get food at one of the stalls or restaurants instead of simply snatching without the owner's consent, as he quickly learned that was a very undesired behavior. At one point, he got offered a task in return for food: To deliver a package to a specific address as fast as possible. This became a recurring trend, as his knowledge of the city's layout and the routes through roofs and higher places made him very effective at it. He earned some fame for being a quick courier, quickly earning money instead of just food. This activity also matched nicely with his habit of watching people, as he could just sit and watch whoever he was working for that day perform their jobs before giving him whatever he was supposed to deliver. He quickly became the go-to courier at that specific market, often taking food or other items to their destinations, which became further and further around the city as the merchants in the area learned he could probably reach anywhere in the city in a fairly short time, sometimes such a short time it defied logic. Soon he applied for a human ID, earning the same rights any other inhabitant of the city enjoyed, becoming a de-facto citizen of Gold Ring. Category:Character Category:T-Stalker Category:Talyxian